


Jackson Wang has a crush

by CloudLeopard



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jackson Wang has a crush on Park jimin, and who can blame him really?But he gets more than he bargained for when he actually makes his move.





	Jackson Wang has a crush

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo made me do it!

Jackson Wang has a crush, this in itself isn’t unusual. After all, he works in an industry where beautiful girls and gorgeous guys come as standard, these people are his colleagues and his friends. Usually, the crushes are pretty easy to deal with, he is busy, they are busy, it’s not like he gets much, if any time, in the person's company, crushes come and crushes go. But this one is proving much more stubborn. It doesn’t help that he is really good friends with his crushes’ bandmate and, although they still don’t get much time, they’re close enough to hang out on the odd occasions where they are both free, and this puts him directly into his crushes most private space. A band's dorms are sacred, it’s their private space, one of the few areas they have to be completely themselves, away from all prying eyes, all of their usual walls broken down. Jackson knows this, his own dorms with his own bandmates is the same, it’s an unwritten rule, what happens in the dorms is for their eyes only. So when he is visiting Namjoon, hanging out with him, he gets to see Jimin in his most natural state and he can’t help but watch. He has told no one about his crush, figured it’s going to fade anyway so no use embarrassing himself and giving anyone else more fodder to tease Jimin, his bandmates tease him enough. Jimin is, to put it quite bluntly, gorgeous, thick lips that beam out onto the most sunshiny of smiles when something amuses him, an amazing body honed by years of dancing, and to top it all off, he’s a total sweetie. His stage presence, his natural flirtatiousness, and his sudden attacks of shyness means that so many people that he meets end up with crushes on Jimin, men and women, old and young, can’t help but look, can’t help but want to touch. His bandmates are well used to this fact, and they tease him mercilessly about it, Jackson has witnessed it at the dorms, he doesn’t want to be the cause of any more teasing, so he keeps quiet. It’s not easy, seeing Jimin lounging around in his natural environment, hair all over the place, barefaced and dressed in barely decent clothing, somehow he looks even more appealing than when he’s on stage. This isn’t to say that Jackson hasn’t sought out Jimin focussed videos on youtube, he has, and Jimin’s dancing is something else. There are so many talented dancers in their industry, but somehow Jimin is on a level that few could ever hope to attain. He makes what he does look effortless and graceful, able to move his body as if he had no joints, tendons or bones to restrict him. Jackson knows just how hard he works, seen him returning from extra practices drenched in sweat and exhausted, but when he’s on stage you wouldn’t have a clue, he looks as if he was just born to do it. On stage, he is fierce, focused and so fucking sexy. Off the stage, he is surprisingly shy and sweet. The two sides of Park Jimin, two sides of the same coin, Jackson doesn’t know if he wants to wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him to death or if he wants to fuck him until Jimin is screaming his name, if he’s honest, he kind of wants to do both.

He hasn’t seen Namjoon or the others in weeks, they’ve been overseas, doing their thing, dominating the world stage, gathering more fans, and, no doubt, more people have fallen in love with Jimin. Jacksons crush is still there, bothering him at inopportune moments, like now in this damn waiting room. He has been sent here to be waxed, it’s not unusual, but it’s definitely not the best way he could think of passing the day, he’s lost in stupid crush thoughts of Jimin when the man himself most unexpectedly walks in.

“Hey Jimin, how are you?” he calls out, trying to disguise the stupid wobble in his voice, demanding to himself to get his fucking shit together, he can manage to talk to him, right?

Jimin looks up from his phone, startled for a minute before breaking out into a big beautiful grin,

“Jackson hyung,” he replied happily, coming to sit next to him, “how are you?”

They shake hands, pulling each other in for a gentle shoulder barge, Jackson tries so very hard not to take the opportunity to see what Jimin smells like today, he fails, Jimin smells fucking mouth watering.

“We’re good, haven’t seen you in ages man, you guys good?” Jackson manages, trying not to sound desperately needy.

“Yeah, crazy busy as usual?” Jimin replies, rolling his eyes just slightly.

Jackson chuckles, “yeah, same,” he tells Jimin, before asking, “what are you in for?”

Jimin wrinkles his nose up, “waxing,” he tells Jackson, “fucking everywhere, you?”

Jackson laughs, it probably sounds fake, he really doesn’t want to be thinking about what everywhere means, but his damn mouth betrays him, “just legs and chest for me. When you say everywhere…?” he asks Jimin, leaving the end of the question open.

Jimin blushes slightly and fuck he looks good, “I think the only thing I’m not getting waxed is my arms,” he told Jackson, before adding, “and my head.”

Jackson smirked, “you’re going to let them wax you…there?” he checked, indicating none too subtly at Jimin’s crotch, trying not to think, trying not to stare for too long, wondering just what the waxing noona’s are going to get to look at shortly.

Jimin shrugged, “tidy up, you know the drill.”

Jackson opened his mouth to reply, but his name was called before he could, probably for the best, he didn’t need to be getting hard in this fucking waiting room. He clapped   
Jimin gently on the shoulder as he stood up to go, “good luck, see you in aftercare?” he asked.

Jimin nodded, “yeah man, if you’re still there when they’re done with me.”

The waxing wasn’t really fun, having the hairs ripped out of anywhere was painfully, but, as his inner thighs were worked on, Jackson was just thankful that he wasn’t Jimin right now. The thought of him, legs spread and having his ass waxed made him wince. Not that he doesn’t want to see Jimin, legs spread, hole exposed, ready and… fuck, really need to stop this train of thought right now.

He knows Jimin, really needs to stop thinking about him like this, before it’s too awkward to hang out with Namjoon and the others before he can’t stop fucking drooling. Jackson has watched as BTS has exploded internationally, and he’s watched on proudly, thinking how weird it is to see friends of his, people he knows, being interviewed around the world, knowing how lucky he is to know them personally, not wanting to fuck that up.

He has never asked outright, but he’s pretty sure that Jimin is into guys. There is an unspoken but very well understood rule that if you are an idol, you do not talk about the relationships that you may or may not be having. They all understand it, idols are public property, expected to appear available, letting their fans hold out hope that maybe one day, they will be the ones to land their chosen bias. Obviously, behind the scenes, things are very different, plenty goes on. Jackson doesn’t want to think about the number of times he’s innocently walked into the men’s bathrooms, to use them for their intended purpose, only to find couples kissing, sucking or fucking. Everyone turns a blind eye, as long as you are discrete. He isn’t entirely innocent himself, of course, he’s given in to temptation as well. Jackson has also caught two of Jimin’s bandmates on a couple of occasions, once a hand job, once a blow job, but he’s never caught Jimin. He isn’t naive enough to think that is because Jimin is a virgin. He’s seen the interviews, watched the YouTube analysis’, Jimin flirting with guys is definitely a thing.

Jackson is pretty comfortable in his own bisexual skin, flirting with girls and guys alike, enjoying the softness and the curves that he observes in girls, the way their hips flare out from their waists, and the boobs, oh dear god the boobs. But guys are hot too, lean bodies, strong muscles and flexibility that could put gymnasts to shame, Jackson enjoys it all, and yet there is something special about Jimin.

He’s torn out of his reverie by his therapist, letting him know that she’s done, and he’s free to move through to aftercare. This is the best bit of coming here, once you’ve finished your appointment you’re encouraged to stay, to submerge your poor abused body in a small warm plunge pool for as long as you want. Once you’re finished and showered off, a therapist takes you back into a private space, to have your skin moisturised before you are sent on your way. Jackson always drags this part of the day out as long as possible, enjoying the peace and relaxation.

He’s surprised to see Jimin already in the pool, he is the only other one in the room, he looks mostly relaxed, his eyes are closed, he’s sitting on the underwater ledge wearing just swim shorts, but Jackson can see red dots littering his chest, echoed on his own body, from where the little hairs have been pulled out, and he knows there will be those tell-tale dots everywhere.

“Hey Jimin,” he calls softly, not wanting to startle the other man.

Jimin opens his eyes slowly, “hey hyung, I thought you were gone already, how come you took so long?”

Jackson shrugged, “must have stubborn hair,” he suggested grinning. “How were you so quick?”

Jimin winced, “I had two of them working on me,” he told Jackson.

Jackson winced in sympathy, “so,” he started casually, “how is your asshole?” immediately wanting to punch himself in the face, why the fuck did he ask that?

Jimin just about choked, “Jackson,” he gasped, scandalised, before ruefully replying, “tender.”

Jackson snorted, relieved that Jimin hadn’t taken offence, “I’ll bet, still it’s done now, apart from the moisturisation.”

Jimin looked at him, “they won’t moisturise me there,” he told Jackson, face colouring slightly.

“Yes they will,” Jackson told him smugly, enjoying the shy little blush he’s induced in Jimin, “they’ll moisturise everything that they waxed.”

Jimin moaned out in mortification, “they can’t,” he told Jackson hopefully.

“They. Will. Moisturise. Your. Asshole.” Jackson told him, spelling it out to him clearly, trying and failing to keep the smirk off his face, god he was fun to rile up.

“Why?” Jimin questioned plaintively.

Jackson shrugged, “all part of the aftercare for the skin that’s been waxed I guess.”

“I can’t have someone moisturise my asshole,” Jimin told him softly.

“Not into that?” Jackson questioned, even more softly, he shouldn’t push this, should leave Jimin alone, but his mouth just won’t stop running away with him.

Jimin blushed harder, “not by a woman,” he told Jackson bluntly, before hurriedly adding, “like, you know, someone I don’t know.”

And, ok, that was new, did Jimin just confirm what he thought?

“So, a guy?” he asked Jimin, suddenly needing to know.

Jimin looked back at him, “Jackson…” he started, his expression looking pained.

“I’m not going to judge,” Jackson assured him, trying not to beg.

“I just… don’t talk about this stuff,” Jimin told him softly, swallowing hard, looking down into the water at his hands in his lap.

“Me too,” Jackson told him, “guys I mean,” trusting Jimin, hoping this revelation means Jimin will trust him too.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked, meeting his eyes briefly.

Jackson nodded, “so you…?” he pushed one last time.

Jimin doesn’t speak, but he does nod, just very very slightly. And then he looks at Jackson’s lips before licking his own. Jackson doesn’t know if he means to, or if it was just a reflex, but his sensible brain officially checks out, his screaming fangirl with a desperate crush brain checks in and he scoots closer to Jimin, leaning in, resting a hand on Jimin’s thigh and kissing him briefly, softly, on the lips. 

When Jackson pulls back, Jimin’s eyes are wide,

“Jackson, what the fuck?” he choked out.

Jackson withdrew his hand, “ahh shit man, did I read that wrong?” he checked, genuinely contrite, heart pounding, really fucking scared that he’s crossed the line and Jimin is going to punch him or something.

Jimin just looked at him, looking completely floored, but then he shook his head just slightly, his tongue tracing across his lips again, tasting where Jackson had been.

“Can I kiss you again?” Jackson asked him, holy fuck, he’s practically screaming inside.

Jimin nodded again, looking a bit surer this time.

Jackson leaned back in, kissing him harder, sucking gently on Jimin’s lower lip, god they were just perfect for kissing, soft and pillowy. He put his hand back on Jimin’s thigh, tracing up and down the newly hair-free skin, feeling for the first time Jimin’s hard toned leg. Surprisingly, Jimin was the first one to initiate deepening the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, and Jackson can't help the little moan that slips from between his lips, how fucking long has he wanted to do this? He shifts, swinging one leg over Jimin’s, sitting on his lap, facing him, and kissing is so much better in this position, now he can fully dive in. He licks tentatively at first, testing, seeing how far Jimin wanted to go. Jimin answers by pulling Jackson in closer, holding him around his back, fingers teasing at the edge of Jackson’s swim shorts waistband, and all Jackson wants is for Jimin to shove his hands inside and squeeze his ass properly.

Jimin pulls him even closer, so they are chest to chest as they continue to kiss, both of them now letting loose a series of little sighs and grunts at each other. The taste of Jimin and the feel of his solid muscles under his soft skin is fucking heavenly, and Jackson is getting hard.

“Fuck, Jimin, fuck,” he gasps out, hips unconsciously starting to move in Jimin’s lap, feeling Jimin’s soft bulge growing hard underneath him.

Jimin grabs his hips, forcing him to still, “Jackson,” he chokes out, “stop.”

“Stop?” Jackson whines, leaning in for another kiss that Jimin dodges.

“Seriously Jackson,” Jimin tells him, gently pushing Jackson away.

Jackson isn’t exactly sure what’s going on so he lets Jimin push him away, “sorry,” he tells him softly, unsure what he’s apologising for, but wanting to make things ok with Jimin, needing to make things ok with Jimin, wanting so badly to be able to do that again.

He isn’t expecting the little giggle he gets in return, “it’s just, we’re in public Jackson,” Jimin tells him bashfully.

“Oh,” Jackson tells him, “yeah, so…?”

“So?” Jimin questions.

“Would you want to do it again, like, in private?” please say yes his brain is screaming, you’ve just made me hard in public, please for the love of god tell me we can do more in private.

Jimin licks his lips again, and he really needs to stop doing that, it’s very distracting, but then he nods and Jackson can’t help the huge grin that splits his face.

“What are you doing after this?” he asks Jimin eagerly, probably too eagerly.

“Nothing,” Jimin tells him, “got the day off.”

And fuck, it’s almost too hard to keep in the needy little groan that wants to escape from his mouth at that little revelation, “want to come to mine?” Jackson offers.

“Yeah,” Jimin agrees.

Jackson grins, almost expecting to wake up at this point, is this even real? Jimin is coming home with him? “So, should we go get moisturised? And leave?” he suggests, sounding a hell of a lot more confident than he feels.

Jimin nods, “ok,” he agrees softly.

They both climb out of the pool, Jackson trying to subtly rearrange his stubbornly hard cock, trying not to stare when he sees Jimin out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing. They head for the showers to clean up before their final stage.

They shower in adjacent cubicles, Jackson still willing his cock to calm the fuck down when he hears something from Jimin’s side. The noises are incredibly subtle like Jimin is doing his very best to conceal them, but they’re unmistakeable and Jackson is suddenly harder than ever, Jimin is jacking off. Through the thin wall separating them, he can hear Jimin breathless pants, the slick sounds of hand on cock, and Jackson can’t hold back. He reaches for his own cock, squeezing, stroking just very slightly, ears straining although he knows he shouldn’t, listening to Jimin. 

Jimin comes with a little tiny whimper and a gasp and, without realising just how close he was, Jackson comes too, pulsing into his hand and on the floor, hardly daring to believe what he’s just listened to and what he’s done in response.

When they get back to Jackson’s place Jimin grabs him without ceremony, pushing him into the nearest wall and kissing him aggressively, taking Jackson’s breath away, what the fuck happened to the shy guy?

“God I want you,” he growled at Jackson.

Jackson can hardly gather his thoughts, blurting out the first thing that comes to mind,

“I fucking heard you in the shower, so much for not wanting to do anything in a public place, Jesus Jimin.”

Jimin grinned back at him, all trace of the bashful boy gone, “get off listening to me did you?” he questioned, rutting back into Jackson.

“Maybe,” Jackson gasped, rolling his hips into Jimin’s, trying to keep up with him, “I fucking hope you can get hard again.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, grabbing Jackson’s hand, shoving it down between them and pressing his erection into it, “I’m good,” he assured Jackson.

And holy fucking shit, he wasn’t joking, Jackson had got an impression of Jimin’s dick grinding on him and seeing him hard in his swim shorts, it was so much better having it in his hand, already mostly solid, ready to go.

Jackson groaned in response, diving back towards Jimin to lick into his mouth, kissing him hard, reaching for the edge of his shirt to yank it over his head.

“Fuck,” he spat out once Jimin was shirtless, “wait there.”

He pulled himself away from Jimin, practically sprinting to the bathroom to grab his lube and a handful of condoms. 

When he got back, Jimin had stripped naked and was stroking up his own length, eyes hooded.

Jackson stared briefly, before tearing at his own clothes, jesus fuck, this kid literally had no shame.

He pushed Jimin to the back of his sofa, bending him over, slicking his fingers up quickly and circling Jimin’s hole teasingly. 

“Stop fucking around,” Jimin commanded.

Jackson complied, pushing one finger into Jimin, expecting to meet resistance, but there was barely any.

“What the hell?” he gasped out, “did you fuck someone before your appointment or something?” Jackson questioned, withdrawing his one finger and pressing straight back into Jimin with two.

“Fucked myself on a dildo last night,” Jimin told him casually, “why, you jealous?”

Jackson groaned, trying not to picture that, Jimin on his bed. Was he led on his back or did he prefer hands and knees, “shit,” he groaned, “bet you looked fucking pretty all spread out.”

“You know it,” Jimin told him confidently before instructing, “give me another.”

Jackson fucked into Jimin with three fingers, watching the way Jimin opened up so perfectly for him, bending over deeper, arching his back and accentuating his gorgeously full ass, Jackson couldn’t wait to get in him.

“Going to fuck you now yeah?” he checked, pulling his fingers out of Jimin and reaching for a condom.

“Fucking finally,” Jimin grumbled.

Jackson smacked him hard on the ass as soon as he had the condom on, “god you’re more fucking demanding than I expected,” he quipped, still half in shock at the commands spilling from the younger man. He spread more lube on his dick and lining up with Jimin’s waiting hole.

“Just know what I want,” Jimin shrugged before grunting as Jackson started to push inside, “oh fuck, that’s better.”

He was going to start slowly, but Jimin was an impatient little shit.

“Harder,” he demanded almost as soon as Jackson was fully in.

He complied, snapping his hips, making Jimin have to properly brace himself on the sofa to avoid being shoved forward.

“Oh good, yeah,” Jimin gasped, barely shutting up for a minute before he was telling Jackson, “faster.”

Jackson took half a step forward, pressing himself as close to Jimin as he could before speeding up. It was just as well he was fit, Jimin didn’t quit with the demands, where the hell had the kid learned this?

“My dick,” Jimin choked out eventually, ducking his head down, resting his forehead on the sofa.

Jackson reached around, fisting Jimin’s rock hard and dripping cock in his hand, grateful that it was still covered in the remnants of lube from fingering Jimin open.

He let his thrusts move Jimin’s dick in his hand, squeezing tighter as he felt Jimin’s thighs start to quiver.

“Fuck,” Jimin choked out one last time, starting to pulse and squirt in Jackson’s hand. Jackson didn’t stop fucking into him, letting go of Jimin’s dick once he’d stopped pulsating, chasing his own release now. Jimin must have been oversensitive as hell but he didn’t complain, letting Jackson take what he needed. He came buried deep inside Jimin, fucking into him through his own release, pulling out shortly afterwards.

They were both breathing hard and in a fucking mess, Jackson needed to get rid of the condom still clinging to his rapidly softening dick, Jimin had lube running down the inside of his thighs and the back of the couch was now decorated with stripes and droplets of Jimin’s come.

Jackson offered Jimin the bathroom first, dumping the used condom in the kitchen bin, trying not to think too deeply about it. Jimin didn’t take long in the bathroom, redressing himself in the lounge while Jackson was in the bathroom and then he was leaving, kissing Jackson briefly on the lips, skipping away without a backwards glance.

Jackson collapsed on his sofa, still breathing somewhat quickly, wondering just what in the hell had just happened. Jimin had always seemed pretty shy, quiet and unassuming off the stage. Jackson really hadn’t expected him to be so fucking demanding during sex. It was all kinds of hot though, if he hadn’t already come twice today, Jackson knew just the thought of Jimin bent over his sofa, sturdy, strong and demanding would have him hard all over again.

He tries to be casual, leaves it a few days, but there is no easy way to just randomly ask for your friend’s bandmates phone number without arousing suspicion, and Namjoon is just about as sharp as they come. So to his innocent,

“hey, can I have Jimin’s number?”

Namjoon obviously responds with,

“I’ll check with him first, why? Did he get to you too?”

At first, Jackson is kind of dispirited, wondering if he is just one in a long line of Jimin’s conquests. But he is a man who likes a challenge, and he is more than up for the gauntlet that Jimin seems prepared to throw down in front of him. If Jimin wants to get a little nasty, Jackson is determined to give him what he wants.


End file.
